Chapters In The Book Of You And Me
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: just some little one shots of Cherik based off prompts  Warnings: slash **Edit** formerly titled A Moment Like This
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have the day off for fall break, so I found myself up at 3 in the morning watching Jane Eyre. Computer at hand I just started typing and this is what came out. This is gonna be AU because I really don't wanna deal with the Beach Divorce, not when I'm going to be drowning in it while writing the upcoming chapters of Bittersweet Memories *shameless plug*

These are in no particular order, and in fact if anyone has any other words they would like to suggest feel free to do so :) This was the best my mind could do at 3 with little sleep and being mostly preoccupied with Fassy as Rochester (FYI if you have't already I highly suggest you watch Jane Eyre. It was just...PERFECTION!)

Hope you enjoy and as always

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Cheat:<p>

Charles denies it, but Erik isn't convinced. He's almost completely certain that the other man is lying. There's just no way that it's possible to win as often as he does without having used his powers to cheat at chess.

Warmth:

Late at night, when the entire mansion has fallen silent, Erik allows himself to succumb to a simple pleasure. Awake in their bed he curls in closer to the telepath, breathing in his unique scent, basking in the warmth that seems to exude from the smaller man.

Tea:

Erik enjoys his coffee, the refined taste of roasted beans that lingers on his tongue after the first sip, the smell of hazelnut that disperses throughout the room, he absolutely loves his coffee. Charles doesn't much care for the beverage. Time at Oxford has made him acquire a taste for tea, so rather than having a glass of coffee with Erik in the morning, he sets his kettle to boil water. Erik will never understand the appeal of tea, least of all when you have something as wonderful as coffee, but the beverage makes Charles happy so it can't be all that bad.

Turtleneck:

Charles hasn't the slightest clue how the man does it. How he makes a simple piece of clothing look so enticing. Usually one's attractiveness is enhanced by the amount of skin being shown, yet Erik still manages to look downright sexy when every inch of him is covered by the fabric of his turtleneck.

Ticklish:

They're lounging on the couch, Erik's head in Charles' lap, reading when Charles first takes notice. Book held in one hand, Charles allows his right hand to rest on Erik's abdomen. Lightly he begins to trace his fingers along the length of the metal bender's stomach. Charles quirks an eyebrow when Erik suddenly jerks as his fingers brush a spot just below the man's ribs. Experimentally Charles brushes his fingers once more over the spot just below his left ribs earning him another squirm. When Erik's hand grasps his wrist the next time he tries to casually brush his fingers over the spot, Charles decides to file away his new found information for a later time.

Piano:

There's a grand piano in the living room, it's gone untouched for ages. There's a thick layer of dust that's accumulated across the top of the keys, but that is easily dispelled with a rush of air and a swipe of a hand. Fingers lingering after clearing away the residual dust, they casually key out a few notes. They come out pristine, obviously even in his time away Charles had made sure the piano was kept in working order. Pulling back the stool Erik draped his hands over the keys. They fell into a familiar pattern and soon the room was filled with the sounds of Beethoven. Entranced in the music Erik didn't notice that another was in the room until he felt the warm breath against his ear and the low rumble of "play it again luv."

The Beatles:

He's humming, and at first it sounds aimless in nature, but upon further inspection Erik can begin to pickup the well-known tune. A small smile crosses his lips as he looks up from the book he's reading to simply listen to Charles who is caught up in examining the bills. Folding the corner of his page down Erik stood placing the book on his seat as he walked over to Charles. A hand on the back of the chair he leaned down placing a soft kiss to his temple before cheekily responding "I'll do more than hold your hand darling."

Kittens:

Erik eyes the ball of fur curled in Charles' lap suspiciously. He didn't agree to a pet of any sort, least of all a lap hogging kitten. "Charles, what is that," he asks warily. Charles smirks at Erik's apprehension. "I believe you know what a cat is Erik," Charles replies haughtily. Erik rolls his eyes; he should have seen that response coming. "I know that, I mean what's it doing here?" Charles face softens as he scoops up the small creature, "the poor thing was all alone in the rain." Erik sighs knowing the inevitable question that's to follow. "Can't we keep her," Charles pleads flashing Erik his best puppy dog eyes as he softly strokes the kitten. Erik can feel his resolve beginning to break with each second spent under that gaze. Cautiously sticking out his hand to the kitten Erik allows a smile to grace his lips as the tiny animal tentatively licks his fingers. "I don't see why not," he finally concedes.

Tradition:

They're standing under the archway having fallen into a comfortable conversation while the children unwrap their presents when Alex declares they have to kiss. Charles seems shocked and is questioning whatever made the young man think of such a thing. It's when Erik, a bemused smile on his face, taps his shoulder and points up that he finally notices the branch of holly hanging above them. "So you have to kiss him," Alex whines. "Yea, it's a holiday tradition," Raven tacks on. "Don't want to piss off Santa do ya," Sean pipes in. Hank just blushes refusing to join in; he hasn't had nearly enough eggnog to start prodding at the Professor. Erik brings a hand up to cup Charles' cheek and turn the man to face him. "Well you heard the children, Charles," he breathes out easily. "It is a holiday tradition," Charles agrees before melding his lips with Erik's in a soft kiss.

Rain:

Drenched through with the cold water that is pelting them from above their clothes stick to them, melding to the contour of ever muscle. Erik swears his leather jacket is ruined, yet he can't bring himself to truly care over the matter. The only thing that he cares about, the thing occupying every last bit of his attention is the feel of Charles' lips on his own. The sensation of hands grasping desperately to the front of his shirt as a mouth moves feverishly against his own is enough to block out any traces of rain plummeting around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I finished these pretty quickly, unfortunately I did not have internet access on the computer that I was using to type them up... -.- However, now I have internet yay! These turned out a little longer than the last chapter, and I have to say I'm proud of how they turned out :) I would like to thank imalionrawr010 for being my soundboard for these and suggesting sofa, because it was such a joy to write that one!**

**hope you guys enjoy this batch of words**

**and as always REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Jealousy:<p>

He has to know. There's no way he's that oblivious. The way that man is leaning in ever so slightly in to Charles with all the little touches; a pat on the knee, a brush against the shoulder, fingers lingering over glasses. Erik's grip tightens on his glass as he watches Charles. There is no way he could be unaware that the man chatting him up at the bar wants to get in his pants. Teeth grinding, Erik brings the glass to his lips taking a gulp as he watches Charles from afar. A pat on the shoulder and Charles is no walking back to their table, a new round in hand. Erik fights the urge to use the metal in the man's dog tags hanging from his neck to choke him when he catches the man eying Charles' ass, a glimmer of lust evident in his eyes. Placing a new glass of beer in front of Erik Charles smirks taking a seat across from the metal bender, "really darling, jealousy is so ill befitting of you."

Red:

Erik can't help but marvel over Charles' lips. The way they naturally curve in a simple yet eloquent smile. How when he's mad or moping they form a particularly adorable little pout. The way they part slightly when he's drinking or how when he's nervous he chews worriedly at his bottom lip. But the thing that most fascinates Erik is how those heavenly lips are perpetually caught in a shade of red. It's like a flashing sign begging for them to be kissed, and soon; Erik is all too happy to oblige.

Chocolate:

Charles was never a fan of chocolate, he felt the substance was overly sweet and simply too decadent. However, he's prepared to change his opinion of the treat after this morning's events. It's not that he's surprised to find Erik sitting at the table when he enters the kitchen, no that's expected the man's an early riser. What does surprise him is the fact that Erik has a chocolate bar that he's in the process of unwrapping. "That's hardly a suitable breakfast," Charles chastises. Erik only offers a shrug in response as he pulls out the bar from the offending wrapper. Charles watches in rapt attention as Erik draws his tongue across the bar before taking a bit. Eyes closed in appreciation a soft moan is emitted from his lips as he savors the rich taste of chocolate filling his mouth. Licking his lips Charles looks on as Erik continues his process. The way his tongue darts out flicking over the bar, the moans leaving his partially parted lips, the small smile skirting across his face, the way he slowly draws in one finger at a time licking away the melted chocolate. Standing up Charles walks the length of the table until he's in front of Erik. Leaning over he drops his mouth level with Erik's letting his tongue dart out to lick away the stray chocolate plastered along the man's chin. Yes, Charles certainly had to change his position on chocolate.

New Year's:

There's been far too much champagne drunk, and now their heads are spinning. A feeling of warmth spreading from his stomach, a result of the alcohol now settled there, leaves Charles absolutely giddy. Grinning wildly he pulls Erik up from his seat stumbling slightly over his own two feet as he leads them to the balcony. "Charles, what're you doin'," Erik slurs following the telepath. "Shhh, you'll see." Closing the door Charles turns around to face Erik, a soft smile gracing his lips. Stepping closer he brought his arms to loop around Erik's neck as he stood on his tip toes. "Five," he whispered leaning in, getting slightly closer with each number, "four, three, two, one," he finishes closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and entirely too short for Erik's liking. Pulling back Charles murmured "happy new year's darling," before leaning in again; only this time the kiss had more drive behind it.

Sofa:

They've already been through half a dozen, each faulty in some fashion or another. Too soft, not soft enough, too gaudy, such a horrendous color, didn't match the color of the living room, and white with four teenagers running amuck was truly a bad idea in general. Pinching the bridge of his nose Erik shakes his head in disbelief. "And what's wrong with this one Charles?" Sighing exasperatedly the smaller man motioned at the offending object, "it's just-" raising an eyebrow Erik looked at Charles "it's just what," he asked testily. Charles looked at a loss for words as he stared between the couch and Erik. Fed up Erik stepped forward pressing a hand to Charles' chest pushing the man into the couch before throwing a leg over to straddle him. Bringing his hands to rest on the back of the couch Erik ground his hips against Charles. Lowering his head so his mouth was level with Charles' ears he whispered "I think this couch is perfect." Gulping Charles nodded frantically, "this one for sure."

Dancing:

Erik is drenched in sweat, tank top sticking to his body as he continues to move around the bunker in increasingly more difficult patterns. Body swaying he spins allowing his arms to extend as he moves in time with the music emanating from the record player in the corner. It's an outlet, a source of comfort, and he's so focused on the music that the sudden sound of clapping throws him off. Halting mid spin Erik whirls around; he relaxes when he sees Charles leaning against the door frame. "That was simply splendid Erik; I didn't know you could dance." Erik feels his cheeks burn and he offers a simple nod in return. Pushing off the door Charles strides closer until the distance between them has vanished completely. Handing Erik a towel Charles smiles, "are you familiar with the waltz?" Wiping his brow Erik grins at Charles, "proficient."

Nightmare:

Charles is notoriously a heavy sleeper. Being a telepath, one has to be if they're to get any sleep. Tonight however, is different. Normally able to block out the world and soundly sleep through the night, Charles finds himself shooting up in bed at three in the morning from the jostling coming from the left of him. Eyes adjusting to the lack of light in the room he notices Erik, cheeks flushed, hair pasted to his forehead as he twit and turns under the sheets. His mouth is turned downwards in a frown when Charles hears a broken 'no' slip past his lips. Placing a hand on Erik's shoulder Charles gives a frantic shake hurriedly whispering "wake up Erik. Wake up, everything's ok, it's just a dream." Eyes' shooting open Erik sits up gasping. Coughing violently, Erik's body begins to shake as tears stream down his cheeks. Charles doesn't ask, he knows not to. He just puts his arms around Erik and draws the man into his chest. "I'm here, you're safe," he whispers stroking Erik's hair.

Moonlight:

It's a clear night and the moon, bright and full, is sitting up high in the sky. Leaning against the terrace railing Erik is simply gazing up in wonder at the stars and moon above. The clicking of a closing door behind him alerts him to Charles' return. "You know the word lunacy comes from the word lunar meaning moon. People used to believe one's mental state could be affected by the moon," Charles states handing Erik a glass of brandy. Taking a sip Erik nods thoughtfully "you don't say?" Charles takes a sip of his own "it's true." "Well tell me Charles, are you feeling crazy tonight," he asks waggling his eyebrows. A devious smirk stretches across Charles' face as he takes another casual sip before responding "more reckless, but I'll let you decide if I get crazy." Erik laughs softly "am I in danger Charles," he asks quirking an eyebrow. Placing his glass on the railing Charles grins in response. "No more than usual," he whispers pressing his body against Erik as he draws the man in for a kiss.

Scars:

Face as white as a sheet Erik's eyes are blown wide filled with terror. Physically he's sitting across the chessboard from Charles, but mentally he's far away. He's somewhere back in 1944 reliving the horrors he went through at the hands of Herr Doctor. Charles quickly rips the needle off the record not caring if it scratches. He can feel the fear rolling off Erik and stopping it is the only thing that matters to him. Shaking Erik looks to Charles eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He looks so small I sitting in that overstuffed chair. He's no longer the man Erik Lensherr filled with confidence; no, now he's back to that scared little boy standing across from Herr Doctor. The little boy strapped to a table with metal hooks in his mouth squirming out of fright. Eyes fixed on the contorted picture frame on the end table Erik whispers out "sorry." Charles shakes his head dropping down to his knees in front of Erik. "No, it's not your fault," he murmurs placing a hand on his thigh. Erik nods letting out a shuddering breath as he wipes away the unshed tears. "Not your fault," Charles whispers again. And he knows that it isn't because some wounds just never heal.

Silence:

No words are needed in moments like these. Sitting side by side on the couch watching the evening news they are content to simply hold one another. The soft lull of the television accompanied by the persistent ticking of the grandfather clock is the only sound in the room. No words are needed because the silence says so much. _Safety, happiness, __**love**__, family, home. I love you. __**So do I.**_ Curled up on the couch in each other's arms with the television set on low no words are needed.


	3. Chapter 3

****Read First Please****

The title of this fic has been changed, I only had it titled A Moment Like This because it was meant to be a one shot but after listening to The Main's Book of me and you I found the title I had been searching for, so as of Chapter 3 I am changing the title to Chapters In The Book Of You And Me

**A/N: **Yay an update! lol This are becoming increasingly longer...these two just make me want to write for days *perhaps years, they definitely have potential* Thanks again to all of you have started following this story as well as reviewing. I'm glad you guys enjoy this:)

**imalionrawr010: **you're too sweet gurl, and of course I would give you a shout out, you're part of the reason why this fic is even in existence!

**4everYoung93: **you must be psychic or something because literally when I got your review I was in the middle of writing a drabble much like what you suggested! uncanny isn't it? I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapters, kittens seems to be a fave for many XD And thank you, you made my day on your review glad you like my interpretation of Charles & Erik

without further adieu here is chapter 3 :) I'm still taking prompt requests, not sure how long this fic will go on...perhaps forever XD...but it will be easier to maintain with prompts, they don't have to be one word prompts either and idea or situation is perfectly fine:)

Also I must confess I think I have succeeded in making Erik a total tease/rather slutty...guilty pleasure influencing my writing but I believe it worked out well, though I will let you guys be the judge

And as always...

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Pajamas:<p>

There's something about Charles' pajamas that draws Erik's attention to the cloth. Every inch of Charles being covered, normally the long sleeves and dreaded buttons would be annoying to Erik. However, the image of Charles in his blue stripped pajamas is entirely too adorable to be considered frustrating.

Kiss:

Erik will never forget their first kiss. Huddled together in one of the lower cabins, clothes still dripping wet having just been pulled from the ocean. Pressed against the door a hand tangled in his hair, lips meshing against his own. The other hand gripping tightly at his hip as a knee pressed its way between his thighs pushing apart his legs. Tongue darting in his mouth while hips rutted against him. A connection so intense from the simple touch of lips, there was no way Erik could ever forget that feeling.

Cigarette:

Sitting on the patio Charles allows his eyes to rake over Erik who is standing a few feet away cigarette in hand. He watches as Erik raises the cigarette to his mouth, completely mesmerized by how his lips curl around the butt. He notices how his cheeks hollow with every inhale, the embers flickering orange-red against the night sky. He observes how with each exhale the smoke coils over his head in thin wisps. Tugging at his collar Charles unfastens the top button. If Erik keeps this up Charles is certain he's going to need a cigarette of his own very soon.

Snow:

Erik doesn't have very fond memories with snow. The dreaded white substance reminded him of times he much rather forget all together. Days left alone, hardly any food in his stomach in a too small bunk with too many people and rags for clothing. Snow was a way to weed out people and after every snowfall Erik remembers the numbers dwindling, faces disappearing forever, while smoke billowed out from those damn cylindrical stacks. Now however, snow seems to have taken on a new meaning. Standing by the back door Erik warily looks on as the children run about the white landscape. Sean and Alex are busy pelting one another with snowballs giggling like mad dodging wayward projectiles; Hank is making a snowman that oddly resembles Einstein; While Raven is currently lying in the snow setting about making snow angles. Eyes' darting to Charles Erik allows a small smile to form as he watches the man plop down beside Raven to join in on the making of snow angels. No fear or worry, just pure joy radiates from the bunch as they play in the snow. Pushing off the back door Erik slowly approaches the snow covered lawn. Cautiously picking up some he begins molding it into a snowball before sending it hurling towards Alex who yelps in response as the snowball connects with the back of his head. Erik grins at the direct hit. Perhaps snow could be a source of fun.

Beautiful:

Charles has come to the conclusion that humanity's view of what's beautiful is absolutely wrong, in every sense of the word. The belief that men are incapable of being deemed beautiful, that the word is a term solely used for the description of women is entirely false. Charles can prove it is indeed possible for a man to be considered beautiful. Just one look to the left side of the bed to where Erik is currently sound asleep, and he knows he has all the proof he'd ever need. Head tilted so he is facing Charles, Erik's hair is strewn haphazardly in every which direction, a few strands falling over his forehead. His face is free from tension and he looks so serene, at utter peace. Left hand buried under the pillow, his right is clutching the edge of the sheets that have slipped halfway down his back revealing his smooth skin that contrasts so nicely with the burgundy sheets. Lips parted slightly the sound of even breaths reach Charles' ears. Smiling Charles brushes the stray strands of hair from Erik's forehead and presses a kiss to the newly revealed skin. Erik is living proof that men are capable of being beautiful.

Tease:

Charles was supposed to be working on organizing the bills, but it was simply criminal to be locked in doors on such a beautiful day. Pushing back from his cluttered desk Charles stood making his way to the window looking out over the front yard. Gaze flickering over the empty lawn Charles was drawn to Erik who was standing under a tree going through a series of arm stretches. Smiling fondly Charles continued to watch, completely entranced with Erik's lithe frame twisting this way and that. Eyes narrowing Charles caught a fleeting glimpse of the pale sliver of flesh ghosting out from underneath the grey sweat shirt Erik was currently wearing as he leaned back into a spine stretch. Gulping Charles looked on in anticipation as Erik switched his stretch to bend forwards, sticking his ass out as he leaned into the stretch. A shift of the hips and it looked as if Erik was purposely shaking his ass in the direction of the window Charles was standing by. Gripping the window sill tightly Charles' gaze is still lingering on Erik when he feels an all too familiar niggling touch at the back of his mind. _'Enjoying the show Charles?'_ The words echo in his mind, the hint of a smile behind them mixed in with an edge of smugness.

Relax:

Erik thinks Charles works too much. Between Cerebro, the children, bills to pay, and the mounting paperwork surrounding the opening of a school Charles hardly had any time to relax. After a particularly hard week that resulted in Charles passing out across his desk, Erik decided to make it his mission to give the man a break. Knowing how stubborn Charles could be he knew he was going to have to pull out all the stops. A cup of brewed chamomile tea in hand Erik made the hike up to Charles' study. With Charles hunched over his desk reviewing contracts for the school Erik spotted his opening to enact operation 'Relax Charles'. Placing the cup of tea on the desk Erik moves to stand behind Charles. Bringing his hands to the telepath's shoulders he began to work out the knots of tension. A soft moan escaped Charles' lips when Erik hit a particularly tight area. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," he asked after taking a sip of tea. Erik doesn't respond, instead he turns Charles' chair around so he's face to face with the telepath. Moving to sit on Charles' lap Erik places a kiss to his cheek before whispering "you work too hard dear." Bringing his hands to grip Erik's waist Charles grinned. "You're quite right; in fact I think I'll take my hour break now." Head burrowed in the crook of Charles' neck Erik murmurs "perhaps an afternoon off?" Laughing Charles turned Erik's head to face him "and here I thought I was supposed to be relaxing," he replied playfully. Shifting in his lap Erik smirked "I'll do all the work. You just relax and enjoy." "And when does this relaxing afternoon start," Charles asked raising an eyebrow. "Right now," Erik breathed out as his lips met Charles' in a needy kiss.

Baking:

It started with the best intention, as most things often do, but somewhere along the way disaster struck. Erik had never had banana bread before; Charles decided he was going to remedy that. While Erik trained the children in hand to hand combat Charles began toiling around in the kitchen. It was a fairly simple recipe to follow but it didn't take in to account the lack of experience one Charles Xavier had in the kitchen. His measurements were off; the dash of salt had turned into at least thrice more when the cap popped off. He mixed up baking soda and baking powder forcing him to start over. A few minutes were put aside so he could painstakingly sift through the mixture to retrieve bits of eggshells that had fallen in. It was an absolute disaster and when the pan was finally in the oven the slam of the back door as Alex and Sean ran inside, the later yelling bloody murder marked the final straw. The pastry fell in on itself and Charles cursed out in defeat. Erik who had walked in after the boys raised an eyebrow at Charles' appearance. The front of his cardigan was cover in flour, a smudge of batter across his cheek, and yolk dripping from his hair. "I was trying to bake some banana bread for you," Charles spoke blushing, "but I'm afraid it's turned into a bit of a mess." Erik dragged a finger across Charles' cheek drawing the batter covered digit to his mouth. Sucking appreciatively he extracted the digit, now clean, and licked his lips before uttering "perfection."

Levitate:

Charles isn't sure how he found himself in this particular situation. Actually that's a lie, he knows perfectly well why he's currently floating outside his bedroom window; Erik's toothy grin and shinning eyes are to blame. "We need to train too, and you're always saying I should push myself." Charles can't argue there, but surely they could find a way to hone Erik's powers that didn't involve him being dangled 15 feet up in the air. "Well yes, but why levitation," Charles asks a sliver of fear edged in his words as he eyes the ground below. "So I can do this," Erik replies lifting Charles' chin so he can capture his lips in a kiss. Charles tenses at first worrying Erik will lose control of his powers, sending them crashing downwards. However, when the impact of ground and flesh colliding doesn't immediately happen Charles allows himself to relax into the kiss. Pulling back Erik grins "fascinating." Charles laughs "quite, although I believe we're going to have to do this more often. You know to make sure it's not a fluke." Erik nod "of course, all in the name of science," he adds winking before leaning in to kiss Charles once more.

Games:

Erik gasps at the feel of a tongue trailing along his stomach. Squirming at the touch he is rewarded with a hand firmly gripping him by the hips as a light nip to his skin is given in warning. "Sorry," he whispers forcing himself to calm down and resume his stilled position. He feels fingers trace patterns along his thighs as lips descend further down his stomach. The anticipation is almost overwhelming and Erik has to fight the urge to buck his hips upwards to seek more contact. But that's the game they play, building up their actions until it's simply all too much. It makes the actual release more pleasurable, so Erik is content to bite his bottom lip and patiently wait until Charles is ready to begin. _'Care to play a game luv,'_ being projected into his mind is the only warning Erik gets before Charles swallows him down and he swears he sees stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter goes out to Bballgirl4 who suggest road trip. Originally I was going to write a one shot on just that, but the idea was too good to pass up so I thought of several aspects from a road trip and turned it into this chapter. This is an interlude between my actual chapter update, there are only 8 prompts included. This was quite a lot of fun to write!

next chapter will be up soon *hopefully* and it will have 10 prompts like the first 3

* * *

><p>Interlude: Road Trip<p>

Recruitment:

No sooner have the finishing touches been put on Cerebro II is Charles eagerly rushing in for a trial run. He is excited; with Cerebro rebuilt he can now help so many other mutants. He can reach out to them, show them they are by no means alone, and offer them refuge. After giving Hank a death glare, when the teen once again remarked they should shave his head, Charles is securing the helmet in place. A flick of a switch and he feels his mind flood with the unfamiliar touch of new minds. The machine Hank has hooked up to Cerebro is going crazy as it rushes to write the coordinates Charles' mind supplies. Cerebro still takes a toll on Charles and reluctantly he has to stop his search. Even as tired as he feels when he takes off the helmet a smile is still plastered on his face. "Erik, get the keys; it's time for a road trip," he remarks between yawns. Erik smirks "sleep first, we'll leave tomorrow."

Radio:

Erik swats Charles' hand away from the dial. "It stays," he replies evenly giving Charles a warning glance. Pouting Charles rubs his hand "Bach is hardly suitable road tripping music." Erik quirks an eyebrow at Charles' word choice. "Road tripping? Really Charles, that just proves my point on that bubbly pop you refer to as music." Charles opens his mouth to protest but is cut off when Erik proceeds "I'm driving therefore I control the radio." Slouching in his seat Charles turns to look out the window grumbling "fine." Erik smiles at his victory and reaches out to raise the volume. Four hours later when Charles is driving Erik silently curses his rule. Cupping his ears he tries his hardest to block out the sounds of 'Calendar Girl' filling the car.

Map:

There's a rustling of various papers being folded coming from the seat next to Erik. "Erik, there's something wrong with this map," Charles claims frustrated. "Oh," Erik laughs. "What's wrong with it?" Pointing at the offending map Charles bites out "it doesn't have the bloody exit we need!" Erik has to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Clearing his throat he grabs the map from Charles. Eyes flickering over the crisscrossing lines of roads he shakes his head. "Darling, this is the map for New York, we're in Pennsylvania."

Rest stop:

Charles is always saying everything boils down to mind over matter. The only problem is Erik's mind just doesn't seem to care about the matter at hand. Grinding his teeth together Erik squirms in his seat before sinking lower into the interior. His right foot is furiously tapping against the floor boards while his hands are clenching the fabric of his jeans. He should have taken Charles up on his offer, but he didn't have to go then. He regrets having drained those two sodas, but he'd been thirsty and it had seemed like a great idea at the time. Biting his bottom lip Erik hesitantly started speaking "Charles, can we—" Charles smiles knowingly "the next exit is in five minutes, can you hold it till then?" Erik nods furiously and sinks further in his seat attempting to not think about water.

Lost:

When Erik wakes up he notices three things. One, they have stopped moving; two, they are in the middle of a long road with no surrounding lights signifying a city; and three, Charles is not in the vehicle with him. Sitting up he catches sight of Charles pacing in front of the headlights. Unbuckling, Erik gets out of the vehicle to stretch. "Charles, where are we," he asks leaning against the hood. Whirling around Charles throws up his hands "I don't know, the road was closed, and then there was a detour, and I just don't know." Placing a hand on Charles' shoulder Erik replies "I'm going to take over driving, why don't you get some sleep?" Charles nods walking to the passenger's side mumbling something about a right turn on Ponderasa being a horrible mistake.

Caffeine:

The clock on the radio reads 2:15, but Erik's running on fumes so it might as well read something outlandish like 5:37. Gripping the steering wheel tighter he blinks his eyes willing himself to wake up. It doesn't work he feels his eyes slowly flicker shut and he shakes his head to try and jolt himself awake. He feels a light prod against his arm as a coke bottle is thrust under his nose. "I know you don't like coke, but drink it. You're about to fall asleep and there's no shoulder on this road to pull over and trade off driving." Erik grabs the bottle taking a swig and immediately grimaces at the burn of carbonic acid going down his throat. Relinquishing the bottle he mumbles "why couldn't you have bought Pepsi?" Charles snorted "a simple_ 'Thank You'_ would have sufficed."

Hotel:

The room is rather small, but then again they were lucky to even get a room considering how late it was when they arrived. Charles views the room rather disdainfully, compared to his own back home this place is a total dump. Erik could care less, there's a bed and the sheets look relatively clean. Charles makes a face when Erik makes a mad dash for the bed tugging the covers up to his chin. "You know, I'm not that tired," Charles says but the yawn that follows the statement shatters any credibility. Erik rolls his eyes "slumming it one night isn't going to kill you Charles." Patting the spot next to him Erik smiles at Charles "besides, how am I supposed to sleep without my personal heater?" Charles shakes his head but crawls under the covers "you are paying for my dry cleaning my friend."

Waffle House:

Charles chews his food thoughtfully looking at Erik who has yet to touch his plate. Swallowing Charles reaches for his cup of tea before finally asking "aren't you going to eat?" Erik doesn't respond he simply pokes his food with his fork. "What is this, I said I wanted pancakes," Erik grumbles pushing the dish away. Charles sighs "the exit said IHOP, believe me I was as surprised as you were to see a Waffle House." Erik eyes Charles slightly annoyed "I'll just have coffee." Charles groans "I said I was sorry." Erik nods taking a sip of coffee "yes, you did. But I'm picking where we stop for lunch." Charles drops the matter knowing he won't win, not when Erik has been denied his favorite breakfast, and takes another bite of his waffle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** on side note I would like to say that I do not have anything against the song Calendar Girl, it was just the first one to pop into my head. As for the Coke/Pepsi deal, I personally like Pepsi so I'll take any opportunity to make a remark towards Coke that I can get. And Waffle House, no joke this litterally happened to Me and my family. We were driving back from Washington DC and my grandpa wanted pancakes my grandma said that the exit sign mentioned something about an IHOP...we found a Waffle House instead, needless to say my grandma has yet to live it down and my grandpa was pretty frustrated at the time

Also, I'm sure Erik has conditioned himself to have a bladder of steel, but I just enjoy making him squirm ;D


End file.
